tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Cell
"The Cell" is the third episode of season seven of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alrick Riley with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 6th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In the episode, the Sanctuary is introduced while Negan and Dwight subject the captured Daryl Dixon to mental and physical torture in order to break him into servitude. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Cell", "The Walking Dead: The Cell", "WD: The Cell", and "TWD: The Cell" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. Body count * Red haired man - Beaten to death by his fellow Saviors for fighting during lunch. * Gordon - Shot in the back by Dwight. Quotes * Negan: Now, Dwight gave you some options. I don't think you get it yet. So I'm gonna break it down for you. You get three choices. One. You wind up on the spike, and you work for me as a dead man. Two. You get out of your cell, you work for points, but you're gonna wish you were dead. Or three. You work for me. You get yourself a brand new pair of shoes, and you live like a king! The choices seems pretty obvious. You should know, there is no door number four. This is it. This is the only way. .... * Negan: You earn what you take. .... * Dwight: You got your friend killed. I got Tina killed. Don't pretend you don't know the score. You should be dead, but Negan's taken a shine to you. You're lucky. Don't forget. .... * Negan: Who are you? * Fat Joey: Negan. * Negan: at another Savior Who... are... you? * Savior: Negan. * Fat Joey: everyone Who are ya? * Saviors: Negan. * Negan: You see that? I am everywhere! And this was your shot to prove to me that that fundamental fact was sinkin' in, and you failed. Which sucks, because your life was 'bout to get SO much cooler! Am I right? .... * Negan: What is your name? * Daryl Dixon: Daryl. .... * Negan: You don't scare easy. I love that! .... * Sherry: Go back while you can. You know I did. Whatever he's done to you, there's more. There's always more. You won't get away and when you're back, it'll be worse. .... * Daryl Dixon: I get why you did it. Why you took it. You were thinking about someone else. That's why I can't. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories